


Coast to Coast

by SerenityXStar



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Alive Rev, Brian's dirty mouth, Cause I like it, Language, Love, M/M, Phone Sex, Sneaky Zack, Which makes this a bit AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Brian shook his head, though he knew the drummer couldn’t see it.  A smile twisted his lips, despite the less than stellar news.  “Brave adventurer Jim, flying off to see a Christmas tree, trapped by a fucking snow storm.  You have all the luck.” '</p><p>In which a late night phone call leads to other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coast to Coast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZipFlopOhMyGod](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ZipFlopOhMyGod).



> So. It's been three years. But these guys never really leave my brain. As pointed out to me the other morning when Jimmy showed up in a dream. A random snatch of plot bunny and I was off. I still like writing these guys, I just need the nudge to go somewhere with it. (Hint, hint) And here we are. It's a little short, but I hope you like it. Please let me know if you do! I always, always appreciate both kudos and, especially, comments. <3
> 
> Dedicated to ZipFlopOhMyGod, aka Harley Quinn. They've had a rough week and I hope this might cheer them a little.

It was dark and quiet when the phone rang; some bastard hour when sane people were dead to the world. Most nights, while not on tour or visiting friends, he’d be asleep by now. But, despite the warm, sleepy body in his bed, he couldn’t get to sleep. He sat instead, in the living room, staring mindlessly at the television, volume almost too low to hear, the flickering images and lights lulling him into something like a trance.

He had to blink when the ringtone sounded, staring blankly at the buzzing device. He snapped more into awareness a split second later when the noise finally registered, a hand shooting out to answer. One AM calls weren’t the norm, but only friends had the number.

“Yeah?”

“Brian?”

He paused, blinking again. “Jimmy?”

The voice on the other end, though tired sounding, gained a bit of cheer. “Yup. Hey.”

Brian snorted. “Hey. Isn’t it like four in the morning there? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” He couldn’t keep the fondness from his voice, settling more comfortably into his cushy chair. Only to straighten a moment later. “Wait... aren’t you supposed to be on a plane?”

Jimmy sighed heavily and Brian could hear rustling. Probably the drummer running a hand through his hair. “Yeah. Supposed to be. But, New York in December. Blizzard has every-fucking-thing grounded.”

Groaning, Brian leaned back into his chair again, far more despondent. “Fucking seriously? Shit.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “Any idea when they’ll reschedule?”

“Tomorrow afternoon- this afternoon? I don’t fucking know. They’re gonna call. At least I got a hotel room.”

Brian shook his head, though he knew the drummer couldn’t see it. A smile twisted his lips, despite the less than stellar news. “Brave adventurer Jim, flying off to see a Christmas tree, trapped by a fucking snow storm. You have all the luck.”

Jimmy’s voice was definitely amused now. “Hey, I wanted to see the Rockefeller tree. You could have come with.”

“Yeah? And what would I have done while you stared at a tree?”

“Probably bitched and moaned and tried to drag me into the closest store that had something leather for sale.”

“Fuck you!” The words had no heat, coming out mixed with a laugh.

The drummer was definitely grinning now, sly. Brian could see his glittering blue eyes in his mind’s eye. “But it would have been now that we had the best time.”

“Trapped in New York, under three feet of snow?”

“Trapped in New York, under three feet of snow, warm in a hotel room all to ourselves, with nothin’ but time.”

Brian’s mouth opened and no sound escaped. Then he chuckled, low. “You have all the best ideas.”

“’course I do. Now. Why aren’t _you_ sleeping?”

It was Brian’s turn to run a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. “Can’t get to sleep.”

There was silence for a moment, a shifting and sliding of material. Jimmy climbing onto the hotel bed? When he spoke, he sounded tired again, though still with a touch of familiar humor coloring his voice. “Wish I was there?”

Brian couldn’t stop the smile, eyes flicking to the hallway, the doorway to his bedroom barely visible. “Yeah, actually.”

There was definitely a grin this time. “So… what are you wearing?”

A laugh was startled out of him. “Fucking… seriously? You called me for phone sex?”

“Hey,” Jimmy’s words were easy and amused. “I miss you. And I’m naked and horny. Now what are you wearing, motherfucker?”

He would have given in eventually anyway, but hearing ‘I miss you’… Jimmy didn’t have to try to melt his heart, but he was a puddle now. “A thin t-shirt. Pajama pants. Those blue flannel ones you like.”

He gained a low hum, and the pleased sound made his cock twitch in his pants. There was another quiet sound, like a hand rubbing over skin and Brian bit his lip. “What are you doing?”

“Running a hand down my chest. Got a semi just from talkin’ to you.”

Brian allowed the flattery to wash over him, eyes closing to picture the scene. Jimmy spread out on the hotel bed, completely bare, one big hand running down his own chest, maybe tracing the ‘Fiction’ downwards, his cock half hard and flushed. “God, I bet you look good. But why the fuck are you naked? Isn’t it freezing there?”

“Got the heat turned up to eighty.” He sounded so smug, Brian had to laugh.

“Fair enough.” He dropped a hand, rubbing lightly over his clothed dick, teasing a little. A sharp intake of breath from the other end of the line though, and he couldn’t help but squeeze. “Jim-“

“Yeah.” The drummer’s voice had gone husky.

Tightening his fingers, well on the way to half hard himself, Brian growled. “You’ve got a hand on your dick, don’t you.” It wasn’t exactly a question.

“Fuck yeah.” His words contained a groan.

Brian fumbled for a moment at the waistband of his pants, fingers clumsy on the tie. He was suddenly desperate too have them out of the way, and he gave in, lifting his hips to just shove the pants down, just enough to free his cock, the band still clinging to his thighs. But it was enough to get a hand on himself and he couldn’t stifle the quiet groan of relief.

“C’mon Bri...” There was a wet sound, slick and dirty, and Brian had to squeeze his eyes shut, the hand wrapped around himself moving, quickly coaxing himself to full hardness.

“Jesus fuck, Jimmy… You’re leaking, aren’t you?” He practically growled the words.

“ _Ah_ -“ He could hear the slick slide increase a little in speed, Jimmy’s voice high and thready. “Your f-fault.”

He was stroking himself steadily, firmly, already craving a faster pace; more and harder and- “Shit, the things I wanna do to you…”

Jimmy’s breath was coming faster, but there was still a smile in his voice. “Tell me.”

Brian squeezed on the upstroke and hissed, hips flexing with the need to move, a mindless, seeking motion. He wanted everything; Jimmy’s chest against his back, arms tight, Jimmy curled up against his chest, Jimmy arching, Jimmy begging, Jimmy screaming, Jimmy, Jimmy, _Jimmy_...

“Come on, Bri.” The drummer’s voice was cajoling, just a little teasing. “What are you gonna do to me?” It was the thread of desperation that he couldn’t hide, coloring the words that made Brian snap.

“I’m gonna spread you out, Jim. Push you legs wide apart, pin your hands over your head and grind my cock against yours, make your back arch up off the bed, that pretty way that it does.” His words were low, full of dark promise. “Would you _beg_ me to fuck you? Or could I get you off just by rocking against your dick?”

His answer was a little cry, the slick strokes of the drummer’s hand almost as quick as the panting breaths rustling against the phone. “Both- _please_ -!”

“How many times could I make you come with just my hands, little touches, making you shake apart- Nn, make you desperate and slick with your own come, dirty and whining and loving it…”

The response was inarticulate and Brian grunted, squeezing his fingers around the base of his cock, just for a moment, eyes closed. They snapped open a minute later, a rough gasp and a garbled noise catching in his throat as he registered messy black hair and green, green eyes, pink lips wrapped around the head of his cock and _sucking_.

“Fuck, oh _fuck_ -!”

His hips bucked up into Zack’s mouth and he was coming with a shout, shuddering while his thighs trembled, toes curling into the carpet. He could hear Jimmy cry out a second after, broken and high and the mental image of the drummer coming all over himself had his hips jumping again, cock twitching hard against the tongue that lapped eagerly over him.

He relaxed heavily back into the chair with a gasp, head against the back and eyes closed, listening to Jimmy pant while Zack’s mouth slipped away, warm hands soothing over his thighs and belly.

Jimmy sighed deeply, shifting, probably rolling onto his side. “Sleep now?”

Brian smiled, lazy, sated. Tired. “Yeah. Go to sleep Jim. And get your ass home.”

The drummer grumbled, but Brian could hear the warmth in his voice, a soft sort of cheer. “Love you, Bri.”

“Love you too.” He hung up only after Jimmy had, squeezing his eyes tighter shut before forcing them open to look down at Zack. “You sneaky little fucker.”

Zack just grinned, unrepentant, standing to tug gently at the other guitarist, urging him to his feet. “You like it. Come on, you need to sleep too.”

He was reluctant to move, feeling heavy and lethargic, but Zack was strong when he wanted to be, and had him up and shuffling back to the bedroom, his pants somehow righted. He wasn’t sure when that had happened.

His phone ended up on the nightstand and he found himself pushed down onto the bed, on his side, a strong, warm body pressed up tight against his back and blankets settled snuggly up around their chins, warm breath ghosting over the back of his neck. Not alone. Held. If the hand running over his chest wasn’t quite big enough, or the arms wrapped around him were thicker rather than lean and holding him with a willowy strength… he didn’t say anything. Just closed his eyes and let the sleep that eluded him before finally creep in.


End file.
